For The One I Love
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: Hermione challenges Lord Voldemort and waits by Severus' bedside for him to awaken...Not what you are thinking. Really sweet and romantic^^


Severus Snape laid in a bed at St. Mungos. He was unconscious. And, from the viewpoint of anyone who looked at him, he would remain that way for a long time. From the bruises and cuts over the visible parts of his body to the sling around his left arm.

He had few admirers. In fact, he had only two. One, the greatest wizard of all, Albus Dumbledore. The other was someone to whom many would hardly suspect, Hermione Granger. She was a simple Muggle-born witch that had come into her great powers in the past several years.

Even though the powers that resided in her were strong, few recognized it. This was partly because she was a close friend Harry Potter. She always seemed to fall in his shadow, but that was only part of the reason. The other part was her cleverness. She showed it to everyone, and allowed no one to glimpse what her magic from being a witch could create - she only showed her mind. To her, no one except for her chosen ones was allowed to see past that.

To many, that was all they could see. A clever witch. But, your every day Muggle-born witch, was about to show everyone what she was truly capable of. She didn't need to become an Auror. She didn't need to take a test. All she needed was her wand and her heart, that was all. And with that, she showed the wizarding world what she was truly capable of. . .

She had stood in a desolated expanse. The charred ground seeping with coldness. But she had stood strong. She had stood in front of the most feared wizard, Lord Voldemort. She stood strong and glared at him. She didn't ask nicely - she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. No, she challenged the great and evil wizard. She challenged him to a duel.

She was able to hold her own for only several short minutes, allowing him to play with her. Why? Because she had her sights on something - someone - else.

Severus Snape.

He lay in the background, a bloody and bruised mass. Hermione remembered her feeling of fright when she saw him. Seeing him hurt. . .it was lucky that she was prone to having women's intuition (a Muggle's trait).

She knew he had been hurt. Her heart had told her. She knew Voldemort had hurt him. Her mind had told her. She had to go to him. Her heart had told her. She had taken out her wand and stalked off to the battlefield to which Harry would soon come and defeat the powerful wizard. . .

Her robes had billowed around her. Her normally soft brown eyes had become icy chips. Someone had hurt Severus Snape. _Her _Severus Snape. And someone was going to pay - that much she was determined to do.

She had held out her wand, facing his amused glare with a vengeance not even he had seen before. And, with that, she had attacked. She had attacked with such a fierceness that not even Voldemort could have expected it. He had been forced on the defense at once. And she had attacked and attacked. . .

However, she was soon to realize that he was playing with her. Playing with her mind. Well, that's what he had thought. But she knew all along that he was holding back far more power than he was showing. But she also knew that he didn't realize he was playing with so much more. . .

__

Severus.

Lord Voldemort had no idea how much he held in his hands with the Potions Master in his grasp, supposedly under his control. No, the Dark Lord was much too ignorant. Yes, and his ignorance helped bring him down. Hermione may not have even begun to rival him in power, but she loved the man he had abused. And _that _was what gave Hermione the edge against him.

After the Second War began in Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts, everything had changed. She had begun to mature into a beautiful woman and a powerful witch. And as she matured, mentally and physically, her heart began to love another.

She began to realize what lay behind a certain man's sarcastic and cold exterior, she began to learn of the true beauty inside of him. . .The sacrifices he made. He went to Lord Voldemort every time the Dark Lord called him. Snape went to the Dark Lord and fed him false information and was forced to suffer under many administrations of the Cruciatus Curse simply because the Dark Lord enjoyed it. He did it so people like Hermione and other innocents could live happily and peacefully.

When Hermione found all this out, she was held back from going to his side by Albus Dumbledore. He had told her that if she intervened now it would only mean more trouble for Snape. So, through gritted teeth and clenched fists, she waited. She waited for the moment when she could act and stand by the one she cared so much for.

That moment came several years after her completion of Hogwarts. She was 22 and many thought of her as a novice to the real world, but she was strong and had gained much life experience in her years at Hogwarts. From the moment she befriended Harry Potter and Ron Weasely, her life would never be the same. No, most definitely not, not with tackling the obstacles set by Voldemort and so many others.

But, even after everything she had been through, she had still stood before Voldemort and challenged him, her sights set on the man who had fallen behind the Dark Lord.

__

Severus. . .I will free you, I promise I will at least do that.

Hermione had made that silent vow to herself that had spoken volumes in her heart. After she had made that vow, she fought Voldemort. Their duel was short and eventually ended up with Hermione kneeling in front of Snape, shielding him from a blast.

The way Voldemort had cackled when she had protected Snape. . .it made her shiver. But Hermione still kneeled before Severus and used her body to protect him, drawing her arms in front of her face, muttering a counter curse under breath to save them both.

And it had worked. She had survived, though significantly more hurt, long enough to take Severus' hand and hold it tightly. And when Voldemort had seen her squeeze his hand and the caring expression on her face directed at Snape, he had realized everything. He had realized her greatest weakness and began to perform a curse that would rid him of the nuisance of a witch.

But he had miscalculated. Not only did Hermione taking Severus' hand show her love for him, it also allowed her to apparate with him. And in one short moment, right before Voldemort attacked, Hermione had apparated from the barren wasteland. Never mind the fact that she normally avoided apparating as much as possible, for fear of splinching. But, now, the only thought that was on her mind was saving the man her hand clung so tightly to. And in doing so, she transported herself and Snape to her small apartment near Diagon Ally. She sat in the middle of her miniscule living room, holding Snape's hand tightly.

"Severus! Severus!" The tears in her eyes stung. "Please! Wake up!" Hermione held the unconscious man in her arms.

"Please. . .Wake up. . ." She cradled his head against her chest.

There was no movement. No stirring of any kind. His face was even more pale than normal against the raven strands plastered against his face. The only thing that showed there was still life in him was the slow, shallow breathing rhythm of his chest moving up and down.

"Severus. . ." Hermione tried to blink away the tears and think coherently. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

"Dumbledore! He will know what to do!"

Without a second thought she had apparated to the gate before the Hogwarts' grounds. She muttered a spell that made Snape lighter and carried him, running through the castle, never stopping until she stood in Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore stood up from sitting behind his desk.

"Dumbledore -- Please -- He needs help -- Help!" She panted, clutching Snape in her arms.

Dumbledore gazed at Snape from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"We have to take him to St. Mungos," He had said softly before waving his hand and the world disappeared around Hermione.

In seconds she stood in the St. Mungos' entrance hall.

"Did we just apparate?" It was supposed to be impossible to apparate either into or from Hogwarts. . .

"Yes, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore was quickly leading the way through a series a halls, entrances, and rooms. He did not slow down until they stood in a room with only one entrance/exit. There was a single bed in it.

"Put him on the bed."

Hermione did as she was told and gently touched Snape's face. His sallow skin felt soft beneath her touch.

"Professor?" Her voice was timid and directed at Dumbledore. "Will he be okay?"

"It is time for us to leave, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said and gently, but firmly, led her from the room as she continued to stare back into it and watch as witches and wizards hurried around the bed to examine Snape.

Hermione sat herself down in a chair in the waiting room. Dumbledore looked at her for a moment.

"I must be getting back to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded.

"Are you going to be alright?" His voice was quiet and his strikingly clear blue eyes concerned.

Hermione nodded, staring unseeingly at her hands.

"Miss Granger, he will survive."

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione," He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me," His voice remained soft and his touch gentle. Hermione looked into his depthless eyes and shuddered.

"He will survive."

Hermione shuddered again before she launched herself at Dumbledore. The man stood still with mild surprise written across his face for only a moment. Hermione cried into his robes, letting out how worried she had been in the past years since she had learned of Snape's job in the war against Voldemort.

"Please. .Professor. . .make sure he survives. . .I couldn't bear it if he - if he!" She cried harder.

Dumbledore placed a hand on her head. She looked up at him quizzically.

"Hermione, when have I ever given you reason not to believe me?"

A faint smile shown on her face as she backed away from the aging wizard.

"You're right. . ." She whispered. "I will be okay. Go. Go back to Hogwarts. Where you are needed."

Dumbledore surveyed her and nodded in approval, then left the room. Hermione watched him leave and as soon as he had, she began crying into her hands with her elbows propped up on her lap.

__

Severus. I need you. Please. .please be okay!

Hermione made many silent pleas to herself. She had promised herself, so long ago, that she would protect him. She had promised herself when she had found out he was going to Voldemort pretending to be a Death Eater again, and when she had realized that what she felt was much more than a petty school girl crush. . .

__

Much more. . .

Hermione sat up and leaned against the back of the chair.

__

They should be done with him soon. . .

She wiped her wet hands on her clothes.

__

Then I will be able to see him.

She tried to tidy her unruly brown mass she called her hair.

__

I should at least try to look presentable to him.

She suddenly scoffed at the idea.

__

Like he will even be awake! After what that bastard did to him!

Hermione's dark brown eyes narrowed.

__

He will pay for that. If it's the last thing I do, Voldemort will go down.

Gathering her strength, she stood up and made her way to Snape's room. Getting admittance from a mediwitch leaving his room, she walked in.

He lay there. On the bed. Where she had left him. Only now there was no blood coming from his cuts, his arm was in a sling, but his eyes remained closed.

"Severus!" She ran over to his bedside and fell to her knees, laying her head against the hand which she had immediately clutched.

"Severus, please. . .Wake up!" She cried against him. "I need you. . ." She whispered.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand rest on her head. Blinking back more tears, she looked up and saw him looking at her concerned.

"Hermione," He smiled weakly. "You came."

"Severus," Her eyes widened. "You're okay!" She threw her arms around him and he winced.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Hermione paled. He had specifically forbid her to go anywhere near Lord Voldemort. . .He hadn't wanted her to get involved in the fight and get hurt.

"Severus. .I-I. ."

"You did it, didn't you?" He asked quietly.

"I couldn't stand it, knowing you were hurt!"

"Hermione, are you okay? It looks like he did a number on you, too," Severus' weakened voice conveyed only concern.

Hermione smiled. It was the first time she had remembered that she was even hurt. "I'm fine. You aren't mad?"

He frowned lightly. "You shouldn't have done it. I could have gotten away."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Is that why I saw you unconscious and bloody in the middle of a wasteland?"

A hoarse chuckle escaped him. "You should know that I'm a survivor," He shifted painfully over to the far side of the bed. "Sit down. The floor must be hurting your knees."

"I'm fine. Besides, you should get some rest. I should leave," She said unconvincingly. She stood up reluctantly and started to let go of his hand, when he suddenly grasped hers tightly.

"Don't go."

That was all he said. And all Hermione had to do was look into his eyes and see the emotions normally hidden in plain view for _her _to see_._ Hermione felt disconcerted for only a moment before a warm smile spread onto her face and she sat on the bed beside him.

"Thank you," He said softly. 

She caressed his face gently, "Anything for you."

It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Really?"

She blushed. He had never been very subtle. . ."Not in a hospital! Especially when you're hurt!" She scolded.

Snape grinned devilishly at her. She blushed deeper. But not at the idea of what he wanted to do but the fact that he was _smiling - repeatedly._ For her, having him smile around her wasn't exactly a rare occurrence, but the mere fact that he _did_ it _for_ _her_ was enough to make her heart leap. The only reasoned he smiled was for her. And she knew it.

Smiling innocently, she laid down and his good arm enveloped her.

"So you do like getting it in hospitals. . ." He murmured into her hair, his hand running through her hair.

Hermione ran her fingers over his chest. "Maybe. . .but you aren't going to find out."

His face fell. "Why not?"

She giggled. "Did you forget so soon? You're hurt. And I'm not going to jeopardize your health in any way." She said stubbornly.

He sighed. "Fine, fine. But. . ." The grin once again lit his face. Before she could stop him, he placed his lips on hers, silencing any objection she might have. She conceded and wrapped her arm around his waist, enjoying their rare moment together.

And, together, that was the way they spent the rest of the night together, not a nurse daring to interrupt the couple. For even the nurses knew that great difficulties lay ahead of them, and they knew better than to take away their happiness.

And even if someone like Lord Voldemort were to try and separate them, he would be met by an unusual force of abnormally strong wizards and witches that would protect the couple - not that they needed any protecting. . .For Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were strong enough to protect each other and would do so to the death.

However, that was unnecessary, for their love would allow each other to live in the other's heart forever, so they would never be separated.

__________

AN:

I hope everyone liked this! I really enjoyed writing it! Sevvy and Hermione are the best couple! Please review! Why? Cos I'm a silly author who enjoys knowing what others think^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do not have that honor nor will I ever. So please don't sue me! ;P


End file.
